The present invention relates to a fitting system for a vehicle seat, in particular for a motor vehicle seat, wherein the fitting system is for adjusting the inclination of a backrest relative to a seat part of the vehicle seat; the fitting system has a first fitting and a second fitting arranged above and attached to the first fitting; after the first fitting has been unlocked, the backrest is adjustable between various upright use positions and/or between at least one upright use position and a rearward-inclined reclining position; and after the second fitting is unlocked, the backrest is adjustable between at least one upright use position and a forward-tilted table position.
DE 38 28 659 A1 discloses a fitting system of the type described immediately above. The fitting system of DE 38 28 659 A1 includes an adjustment fitting that is attached to the seat part of a vehicle seat. The adjustment fitting is an entirely functional first fitting, and is lockable in several steps by means of a ratchet. The fitting system of DE 38 28 659 A1 also includes a tilt fitting that is attached to the backrest of the vehicle seat. The tilt fitting is a simple second fitting that is mounted on the adjustment fitting and lockable in one position by means of a locking lever. Various use positions and one reclining position can be set by operating the adjustment fitting. When the adjustment fitting is unlocked and the backrest is pivoted forward until the frontmost use position is reached, and if no obstacle is in the way, the tilt fitting is automatically unlocked and the backrest can be tilted around a higher-situated axis of rotation into a table position. The adjustment fitting must be locked in order to avoid undefined movements.